Snape's WorstBest Memory
by Music.And.Writing.Is.Life
Summary: What if, on the day that Severus called Lily a Mudblood, someone else stepped up to help him? Snape/OC, One-Shot


Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father. With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up…. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl – Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm – was Remus Lupin. Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." "Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around…. it was one of the girls from the lake edge…. Harry's mother… "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" "You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincerlike grip. Wincing, Harry looked around to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage. It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared…. "You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed. Harry didn't respond as he ran from the room. A jar of something smashed against the door as it closed behind him. Breathing hard, Severus sat down at his desk heavily. Placing his head in his hands, he sighed as he calmed down slightly. Without his consent, the rest of the memory began flashing before his eyes.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

It was then that a seventh year that had been passing by intervened. "Potter! Black! Thats enough!" her voice was hard and commanding. Flinching slightly, James let Severus fall to the ground. Turning around, both he and Sirius looked up at the girl. Her eyes were narrowed and he arms were crossed.

"Hey, Katie-"

"Don't start with me, Black," she snapped suddenly, cutting off what Sirius was going to say, "I can deal with a couple of pranks, but this has gone too far. You two, Mcgonagall's office, now." The two boys lowered their heads and followed her finger as she pointed the way. Once they were out of sight, she turned her attention to the other half of the Marauders.

"Remus," she started, the tone in her voice turning from anger to disappointment, "as a Prefect, I expected more from you. Because you did nothing, twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for the next three weeks, understood?" The sandy haired boy nodded as he bowed his head slightly, not protesting. Her eyes landed on Peter, who flinched away. Rolling her eyes, she moved on.

When her eyes landed on Severus, they paused. "I suggest you go to the hospital wing if needed," she told him, her voice kind, "if not, then I suggest you come with me to Mcgonagall's office." Standing, he moved to her side silently, his head bowed in embarrassment. "Everyone else," she called, raising her voice, "get to your next class."

As everyone scrambled to o as she ordered, she placed a hand lightly on the small of his back. For once, Severus didn't flinch away or shrug her hand off. Pushing him forwards, she silently lead him down the hallway. "What's your name?" Severus asked when they had walked for a few minutes. The girl looked down at him in surprise.

"Katlynn Monroe," she answered before returning her attention to what was going on ahead of her. The name instantly clicked in Severus' mind. She was this years head girl, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Reaching the Professor's door, Katlynn didn't hesitate to raise her hand and knock.

"Come in, Miss Monroe," Mcgonagall's voice answered the knock. Pushing the door open, she waited for Severus to enter before closing the door behind them. Instantly, the two boys that were sitting before her desk shot everus a glare. At the look on their head girl's face however, they flinched back and bowed their heads once more.

An hour later, Severus and Katlynn walked out of Mcgonagall's office, a smile of Katlynn's face. "It's about time those two got in trouble for what they did," she muttered, blowing her hair out of her face. Glancing down that the small fifth year next to her, she gave him a small smile. "Now, you should get back to the Slytherin common room," she told him, patting his back lightly. Nodding, he moved away from her and began to trek towards the dungeons.

He had only taken about ten steps when she called out to him. " Severus," she called, waiting for him to turn, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I can usually be found in the Library." With that, she turned and walked away, not seeing the tiny smile that appeared on the Slytherin's face.

Pulling himself out of the memory, Severus sighed. Running his fingers through his long hair, he thought of a moment before opening one of his desk drawers. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he dipped the tip of his quill in the inkwell and began to write.

Dear, Katlynn . . .


End file.
